warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Forbidden Love/Allegiances
This is the Allegiances as of the end of Chapter 1. I don't have all the characters figured out yet, so more may be added in. The clans don't have too many cats in them, bacause they are still starting out and growing. There are more cats than are used in role-playing in that clan actually has. (The clans are from antoher wiki) SharpClan Leader: '''Darkstar: dark gray tom with ice blue eyes. '''Deputy: '''Gorseheart: wirey brown tabby tom with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Sivershade: silver-black she-cat with amazingly brilliant amber eyes. '''Warriors: Greenheart: Gray tom with green eyes. : Dustflight: pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes. : Marshleap: Pretty black, gray and brown tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. : Brownnose: Brown tom with murky brown eyes. : Brackenfoot: golden brown tom with green eyes. : Pineberry: Black she-cat with amber eyes. : Hopeheart: Golden she-cat with amber eyes. : Frogpuddle: gray tom with blue eyes. : Midnightcrow: Black she-cat with amber eyes : apprentice, Lynxpaw Apprentices: Lynxpaw: Long-haired silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Queens: '''Griffinfire: ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Brownfoot's kit, Fallowkit (light brown she-cat with gray legs and yellow eyes.) '''Elders: '''Talonheart: graying Dark brown tabby tom. RushClan '''Leader: Puddlestar: gray-brown tom with blue eyes. apprentice, Dawnpaw Deputy: 'Shellstream: Cream she-cat with sea-green eyes. ''apprentice, Copperpaw 'Medicine Cat: '''none '''Warriors: '''Reedstem: reddish-brown tom. Salmonpool: silvery-gray she-cat with ginger underbelly, paws, tail tip and blue eyes. Splashfoot: blue-gray she-cat. Salmonpool's sister. Murkheart: dark brown tom with dark eyes. ''apprentice, Minnowpaw Gingerflame: ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Fishscale: silver gray tom with green eyes. 'Apprentices: '''Dawnpaw: Dark tabby she-cat with black, brown, gray, white, and orange in her pelt with green eyes, a black tail tip, and white paws. Minnowpaw: Brown tom with darker tabby markings and one black spot on his shoulder and amber eyes. Copperpaw: Brown she-cat with a copper colored tail and blue eyes. Sleekpaw: A blue-gray tom with some silver fur and blue eyes. Queens: Jayheart: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Murkheart's kit, Troutkit (Fiery orange tabby tom with pale orange stripes scattered through his pelt, sandy orange toes, tail tip and ear tips and flaming ginger eyes.) '''Elders: '''none MossClan '''Leader: '''Hollystar: A brown and white tabby she-cat with gray stripes and a gray patch on her back and amber eyes. '''Deputy: '''Amberstream: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. ''apprentice, Silverpaw 'Medicine cat: '''Riverleaf: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. '''Warriors: '''Raincloud: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Nightclaw: Handsome gray tom with black claws. Rubystreak: Small, stubborn ginger she-cat with red streaks in her fur, one white paw, red rings around her eyes, tufted ears, and bright yellow-green eyes. Moonstorm: Large, muscular, powerful blue-gray tom with large, pointed ears, rufled, fluffy fur, a yellow-ginger patch like a crescent moon on his forehead, and silver-yellow eyes. Mistshine: gray she-cat with darker chest and paws and shiny blue eyes. ''apprentice, Sunpaw Twilightradiance: silver and black she-cat with cream paws, ear tips, and tail tip, tufted ears, and blue-green eyes. 'Apprentices: '''Sunpaw: golden tom with green eyes. Silverpaw: Long-haired Silver tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes. '''Queens: '''none '''Elders: '''Flamestone: Ginger tom with black-gray stripes going downward on his flank and yellow-green eyes. Talonpelt: Graying, Battlescarred mottled brown tom. HawkClan '''Leader: '''Thrushstar: Golden brown she-cat with green eyes. '''Deputy: '''Ferntail: Tabby she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes. ''apprentice, Frostpaw '''Medicine Cat: '''Redfern: ginger she-cat with green eyes. '''Warriors: '''Stonestream: Pretty silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes. Stripefur: White tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Windreed: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and ginger ear tips. Palestripe; Fluffy white Tom with pale ginger stripes and deep green eyes. Autumnflare; Mottled brown and ginger torbie she-cat with deep blue eyes. Brightfrost; Dark brown tabby she-cat with frosty white paws and blue eyes. '''Apprentices: '''Frostpaw: White she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Bellpaw: Striped orange and red she-cat with blue eyes. Topplepaw: Very very silvery tom with green eyes. Twigpaw: White she-cat with orange and gray splotches and blue eyes. '''Queens: none. Elders: 'Suntalon: Orange tom with creamy white tabby markings and yellow blind eyes SwiftClan '''Leader: '''Heatherstar: white she-cat with blue eyes. '''Deputy: '''Windsong: Pretty silver she-cat with gazing green eyes. '''Medicine cat: '''none '''Warriors: '''Rabbittail: Handsome pale brown tom with gray tips to his fur, a short, puffy, stumpy pure white tail, black fur above his nose and light amber eyes. Tansyleaf: Mottled golden she-cat with rippling white, moss stained stripes going down her pelt, tiny dapples of silvery-ivory dappling her pelt and pretty leaf green eyes. Yelloweyes: Long-haired tabby she-cat with luminous yellow eyes. ''apprentice, Snowpaw Stormsun: Golden tabby tom with golden eyes and gray patches. Sedgelight: Pale tabby she-cat with green eyes. Ebonyice: Black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes. Weaselnight: Black tom with dark blue eyes. Frozenshine: Pale silver she-cat with blue eyes. '''Apprentices: '''Snowpaw: White she-cat with blue eyes. '''Queens: '''none '''Elders: none Category:FanClan Allegiances